Crossed Lines
by Sanji No Yosei
Summary: 2P Arthur smiled happily as the singled let out calling all his follow 2 players to this one player world. After spending months here locked away by the grumpy, mean England he was excited to see them and better he was excited to see just what fun games they played with the one player sleeves. Giggling he picked up a cupcake and bit into it. "Would you JUST love a cupcake, Arthur?"


**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

The small saucer was placed to the lips of the already well drugged nation. The nation blinked slowly before taking a sip and then spilled some of it. This often happened. Thus the towel that was placed over him in case. Hands cupped his face and titled his face up more and the other pair of hands pressed it to his lips and he drank it too drugged to fight.

When it was gone he was picked up off the bed and placed on a stretcher and wheeled out of the room and through blurry vision he could see them changing the bedding. Although as drugged as he was he wondered why they even bother strapping him to the stretcher.

Soon he was in another room where he was untied and lifted up into sitting and someone undid the hospital gown he was wearing. The ties in the back tickled his back a little before it came off and he shivered a little before they pulled off the boxers they had him in and soon was lowered into a nice hot bath where he was washed up.

Hands scrubbed his hair clean, other washed his arms but they never let go of his arms due the fact he might drown. Once washed he was lifted up and dried and redressed in a new underwear and a fresh new gown and back on a stretched and wheeled back to his room and once again placed on his bed.

* * *

Then the room closed and he longed to be back home or at least dead.

Home. He wanted to go home. Now, right now. He long for his own bed, his friends, food that he loved. No instead he was living in a half hazed world that was always moving thanks to all the stuff they put into his body.

There was a click and someone came in and checked on him. Soon he was lifted up into a sitting position, a cloth wrapped around his front and a spoon presses against his lips. Since the drugs were wearing down a little he was able to eat the food. Slowly but it was welcoming.

The warm food went down his throat. After a few spoons some water was given before more soup. Once it was gone he was once again laid down and they moved his legs and arms in various excesses' before he was helped up and there was a large man on either side of him.

He knew full well what the humans wanted him to do. Reaching out weakly he placed each of his hands into one of theirs and he was helped up into standing although his legs wobbled as they held him up and he was forced to walk.

Walking around was good for him. That he admitted. His body liked the feeling that returned to him. However he was weak and dizzy and just plain confused. After a while of walking he would just go limp letting them pick him up and take him back to his prison.

Once again tucked in and left alone. That's how it was since he had come here by a mistake and how he missed home. His friends, his lover, everything. How much longer did they plan on keeping him? How much time would he be here?

Well, a few weeks later he wouldn't have to wait anymore.

* * *

"What?! Are you sure?!" Arthur yelled into the phone. "Yes, I'll be there shortly!"

Slamming the phone shut England rushed out of his house locking it as fast as he could. This was bad. Running to his car he jumped into his car and drove to the secret base. When he got to the building that had a cover as a Library he went in and hurried to the back and down the basement and through the secret doors, high tech security until he came to the jail cell in looked in and cursed.

"Where is he?!" Arthur screamed angrily.

The whole place was looking for him. The one who escaped when an unexplained blackout happened and the prisoner hadn't been given his sedatives. Everyone was scrambling trying to find him and as far as they could tell the other shouldn't have been able to make it too far in the half hour since the power had been off.

As Arthur joined the search parties everyone had failed to notice that the kitchen was working although the staff down there was also agents looking for the prisoner. Down there the light was on and many bowels laid out with all kinds of sweet batter in them. Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Red Velvet and a few others.

The stoves were alive and the person sat there on his legs sprawled out under him watch the oven with a smile. The lovely scent soon filled room and headed up. The small male smiled when the ding clings and he struggled a little to get the small cakes out but managed.

With two hours he had managed to make enough to fill one of the counter and the ones that were down he iced before sitting on the floor eating one right off the other. Slowly of course so he didn't choke when the door banged open but he only looked over calmly still eating the cupcake slowly and then turned back around taking another bite of the delicious sweet bread.

"What are you bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur growled.

Not saying anything he continued to eat the cupcake before getting another one and chewing it just as slowly savoring the taste.

"Are you listening to me?!"

Suddenly there was a trembling in the building. The room got deadly quite and not one moved except the one on the floor enjoy the cupcake. As he took another bite there was another tremble and this time it shook the building.

"What did you do?!" Arthur screamed pulling out his gun, Emerald eyes flashing.

The other looked at the gun with no interest and smiled happily, the blue eyes with the pink swirls in them.

"Oh your so grumpy, Arthur, you'll never make friends like that!" The giggle followed.

"I'll ask you again, git, what did you do?"

"Oh I just called me friends to come get me!" The other giggled more. "Did you know that they have been looking for me? Oh, I'm sooo sorry! Cupcake?"

"I don't want your damn cupcake!" Arthur smacked it away.

"Ouch! Oh, you are so grumpy! This is why you have such little friends, grumpy gils. Anyhow their on their way now and I can't wait to go home!"

"Lock him up!"

The seemed to make the other on the floor trmeble. "What?! No, don't send me back there! All they _do _is tie me to my bed and it's so boring!"

"ou should have thought about that before you escaped."

"It's a lose, lose! That alright though! They'll be here soon and they are very happy to hear about this world!"

"Take him away!"

They took the male on the floor and huled him to his room and strapped him down on the bed and brought the IV stand and he flicked.

"Oh, I do hate those things!"

The man said nothing as they stuck a needle in his arm. The prisoner looked at it was it dripped and noticed that England or Arthur Kirkland, the nation's embodiment. Smiling he relaxed and was started to feel the drugs affect but he looked at the green eyes.

"You should have just let me go home~" He sang. "Too bad for you… their already here."

"What?!"

* * *

Matthew backed up to the wall looking at their person who looked sort of like him. The person had his hair pulled back and dark sunglasses over his eyes, a hockey stick over his shoulder, and what seemed like a darker version of the Canadian uniform.

The other smirked at him before talking. "I bet your name is Matthew Williams, isn't it? And you're the embodiment of Canada."

Gasping softly, eyes widened a little. "Yes… How did you know?"

"Let's say we share a common bond. Now then where is-"

Boom!

They looked over and Matthew cried out as he saw his brother America fight what looked like another America. Except the second America was what looked like the Hispanic version? Yes, it he was sure that what he was seeing.

For a second he stepped forward to see more when an arm grabbed him around the waist and he was hulled up onto something that he thought was a horse but he gasped din fear as he realized it was a giant polar bear with red eyes and sharpen teeth.

"Araaaahhhh!" Matthew screamed as one of the eyes looked at him.

"Don't scream, Kumajiro is hungry." The other Canada said. "Let's go."

"ALFRED!"

"Mattie! Damn it, who are you?!" Alfred yelled blocking the hit from the bat with nails harmer into it and he cringed a little at the sight of dried blood.

The other laughed darkly. "Let's see just how long you can last!"

Alfred jumped back as the bat came down on him again. Looking over he knew he had to save his brother but it was hard to shake this imposter. More so when there was a loud bang and he just barely managed to get away from the bomb that came flying at him.

"Bastard!"

"Batter up!"

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door and Gilbert looked up at it, pausing from his computer game. Looking around for his brother and not seeing him the albino stood up and walked over to the door and opened it and the candy he had in his mouth fell out.

There standing before him was another Albino. This one had a white cape up with a with a hood over his head. A scar on his upper right cheek. The other had a calm composer and the eyes instead of being blue where indeed sapphire blue, and his hands folded calmly in front of him eyes not looking at him but on the floor in front of him.

"What the hell-…?!"

Some came passed him shoving him inside and he swore he was looking up at an evil sick version of his brother. In shock Gilbert had no time to recover form it when he was hit harshly causing him to pass out.

The blue eyed Albino walked calmly into the house gently shutting the door behind him.

* * *

This seems like such a bad story, I shouldn't continue it. Thanks for reading it.


End file.
